My Dilemma: The Lost Memory
by FunkieCookie
Summary: Prologue of My Dilemma. A story of how Mitsuki meets Takuto.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know that My Dilemma ended too fast so here's a prologue of My Dilemma. If enough people like this, I will write an Epilogue to it as well. Again, this is written in a light-hearted manner but this time, it is in Mitsuki's POV. There are also three chapters. Please review after reading!

I would also like to thank my beta Nevermore199 for checking over my grammar and spelling!

Disclaimer: I do not own Full moon o Sagashite

King Kira: 34

Queen Kira: 32

Takuto Kira: 12

Izumi Rio: 13

Mitsuki Koga: 8

Madoka Wakamatsu: 12

Meroko Yui: 12

Aoi Koga: 29

Hazuki Kouyama: 26

Fuzuki Kouyama: 44

* * *

A long, long time ago, in a kingdom far away...

The festivities were just about to begin. I sighed excitedly. I've always loved Christmas Holiday. This was the time when I get to play with all the other princesses including my best friend, Meroko. I've always liked how the peppermint scented candles released their soothing aroma into the great hall. At this time of year, the great hall was always filled with dozens of couples, twirling in each others arms. The women were dressed in elaborate gowns, adorned with various sparkling gems. Their hair was professionally done, each topped with a small, diamond tiara. The men were just as formal, with their tuxes and an assortment of badges lined on their chest. It was really a great time.

I loved seeing everyone so happy and joyous plus having such a good time. My parents throw the best Christmas party in the Kingdom. I looked over at my father, Aoi Koga, who was nodding approvingly from his throne. His beloved wife, or my mother, Hazuki Kouyama-Koga, sat gracefully on the throne next to him, with a small smile gracing her angelic face.

"Everything is going well, isn't it, Hazuki?" I heard my father say.

"Yes it is, Aoi," my mother replied.

"Where is our little Mitsuki?" Father sat up a little bit higher to see if he could find me at the refreshment table, on the far side of the grand ballroom. He always had the impression that we kids like to snack around at the table because there was a chocolate fountain there. The table actually had all kinds of food there, fresh fruit, deli meat, all sorts of cheeses, and drinks just to name a few. But what I liked most about the table wasn't the yummy-goodness, but the ice sculpture of a bunny rabbit.

I snickered to myself from behind the curtains at my father. I was actually hiding behind the curtains that were right next to him. I couldn't believe he didn't notice me.

My mother laughed, "You won't find them there, dear. Mitsuki is with her friends outside in the garden."

"It's a little cold outside. Did Kitsumi tell Mitsuki to wear something warm?"

"Of course she did. Kitsumi has been with Mitsuki for so long. She knows how to take care of her," my mother assured.

Father let a sigh of relief. Kitsumi is my caretaker and she is sixteen years old. She's been with me since I was five, so she is like a second mother to me. I suddenly thought of an idea: it would be so funny if I jumped out and surprise my father right now!

I jumped out of my hiding place and gave my father a hug. "Here I am!" I cried.

My father picked me up and set me on his lap.

"I thought you were outside, Mitsuki."

I gave him my best smile and cried, "I was, but we're playing hide and seek and they're hiding, so I have to wait. I think it's about time I find them now."

"Okay, be careful, Mitsuki."

I kissed both my mother and my father on the cheek and ran to the balcony. I was going to use the height advantage to see if I could spot my friends. I could also go to the garden from the balcony so I thought it would be a nice to start.

I squinted my eyes to see farther and right by the rose bushes, I saw a flash of pink. It must be Meroko because she was the only girl with pink hair. I ran down the steps two at a time. By the time I got to the rose bushes, no one was there. I was a little disappointed.

Just when I was about to turn away, a white, baby bunny hopped by. I smiled gleefully and chased after it. I really love bunnies because they are so cute and furry.

I followed the bunny to the river and I stopped and frowned. Mother said to never, ever go near that river. She told me that it has a mind of its own and it is very dangerous. But I don't know…the baby rabbit was beckoning me to follow it. (A/N: Not really but she thought so.) So I shrugged off my mother's warning and ran after the rabbit.

The snow was leg deep here. I looked across to the river that was running next to me and gulped. The river was wide and the current was wild. I was starting to regret coming this close to the river, but I was almost caught up with the rabbit.

Right when I thought that, I heard a distinct crack. Before I could react, I felt the ground below me give way, and I plunged into the ice cold river.

* * *

I hope you like it! Review for an update! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you fans who still continue to support my works despite my rare updates. (College Apps and Speech tournaments steals time away from me) The tone is more of the grown up Mitsuki narrating her past rather than an eight year old speaking. I'm so sorry about that but please review after reading! It shows me how much you love this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Full moon o Sagashite

King Kira: 34

Queen Kira: 32

Takuto Kira: 11

Izumi Rio: 12

Mitsuki Koga: 8

Meroko Yui: 10

Aoi Koga: 29

Hazuki Kouyama: 26

Grandma (Ma): 62

Grandpa (Pa): 64

* * *

"Ow..." I mentally thought as I cracked my eyes open to a fraction of a centimeter. Everything was just so painful. I tried to move my hand but a sharp pain shot up my arm. My eyes shot open. I froze and didn't dare move. Every time I tried to move, pain flooded my whole system. 

"Ma! I think the shorty is awake cuz she moved!" I heard a boy yell.

I couldn't sit up at all so I couldn't see who the voice belonged to. Shorty? I desperately wanted to defend myself but I couldn't bring myself to open my mouth. My mouth was so dry that it felt like it was cemented shut; and on top of that, it was sore and painful.

I felt the bed where I lay curve down on the side, in response to the weight of a person sitting down, but all I could see was a black blur. By heart was pounding with anticipation, it turned out to be a woman with a kind voice.

"How are you feeling dear? Let me give you some water before you talk. Your lips are parched."

The women tilted my pillow up to an angle but stopped abruptly when she saw my face scrunch up in pain. As gently as possible, she lowered the pillow back down to its original position.

"I'm so sorry," she said apologetically, "I didn't realize it might hurt you. Here, let me do this. Takuto, go fetch me a bigger bowl and fill it with warm water."

I blinked my eyes a couple of times and my vision cleared up. I managed to follow the boy with my eyes after I turned my head a couple of inches. I didn't know what she was going to do at first, but a few minutes later, I felt something cool and damp brought to my lips.

"I'm going to feed you water a little at a time, but first, I'll moisten your lips because you haven't had water for awhile."

After awhile, the woman asked, "Can you speak?"

I didn't answer her; all I wanted to do was to drink all the water I could get.

"You're in Doki Village right now. Do you remember where you're from so we could take you home?" the women continued.

I paused to think... and it finally hit me... Where I was from? My eyes grew wide and I slowly shook my head in confusion.

"What? You don't know where you came from!?" The boy screamed out. Then I heard him whisper to the women, "Does that mean she'll have to stay here, Ma? I don't want a little shorty staying here."

"Now Takuto, be nice to the poor girl. Why don't you go back home for now? You can come back in the afternoon tomorrow when everything is all settled down."

Takuto whined, "But I don't wanna..."

I ignored the pain and slowly sat up. For the first time, I saw the boy's face and my hazel eyes locked with his blue ones for a couple of seconds. The boy turned away and a small tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks. I blinked twice.

"She has cooties," Takuto whispered to the old women. "Izumi told me that all girls are like that!" he continued with a look of desperation.

"Nonsense," 'Ma' scolded. "Do you know where you live?" she asked me again.

I tried really hard to remember what happened before I ended in this village but my mind was blank.

"Don't worry about that now, dear if you really can't remember." The woman said kindly. "Do you feel okay now? Takuto here found you washed up by the river. You gave us quite a scare."

River? I remember falling into a river... I was excited. I opened my mouth to tell the woman but no sound came out. My eyes widened. I didn't know what happened to my voice but I started crying silently.

* * *

It took me a while to calm down. By the time I did, an old man came to the cottage with a middle aged man. The old man turned out to be the old women's husband and the other was a doctor. The doctor sat down on the bed next to me and explained to me that he was going to do a check up on me. I wanted to tell him that I don't care what he does as long as he fix my voice. I can't lose my voice... I live to sing... 

"Do you know what's wrong with the child, Doctor?" Ma said. She's not really my grandmother but since the boy always called her "'Ma," it kinda stuck.

The village doctor shook his head in dismay, "Her throat looks fine so I don't know why she can't speak. I'm so sorry, but that's the best diagnose I can give as of now. I recommend seeing another doctor in a larger town. I'm afraid I haven't seen anything like this."

Pa frowned and shook his head. He led the doctor to the door and whispered something to him. I couldn't hear him but the doctor gave him a meek smile and left after rejecting the money that Pa offered to him. I guess the doctor felt that he didn't deserve to receive a pay for his diagnosis because he couldn't come up with anything. Pa closed the door and walked back to me, pushing Takuto over along the way.

"Don't worry child, you can stay here until we can cure your voice and find your parents. Takuto will be here also to keep you company. Right Takuto?" he said.

Takuto didn't say anything at first and I smiled when Pa had to nudge him to make him utter a small 'fine'.

Ma brought over a piece of paper and a quill. She handed it to me and asked, "What's your name dear?"

Even though I couldn't remember anything else, I was surprised that I still knew my name. I happily signed "Mitsuki" on the paper and handed it back to Ma.

"Mitsuki... That's a pretty name. Well, Mitsuki. Make yourself at home. This will be your room until you leave so you can decorate it anyway you like okay? If you need anything, write it on a piece of paper and we'll get it for you."

I mouthed 'thank you' to them and gave them all a small bow to show how thankful I was.

"Takuto lives in the castle by the village and he comes here often so he could take you outside and show you around once you feel well enough."

I nodded and gave them my best smile.

Takuto turned around and muttered that he had to leave.

* * *

Takuto didn't show up the next day, or the next... Not that I'm counting or anything. On the fifth day, he finally showed up and I was jumping with joy. I wanted to leave the cottage and go out to the village. Pa and Ma both had to work during the day so I didn't want to trouble them. I ran to the weaving room to wave goodbye to Ma, letting her know that I was leaving. I got to the door even before Takuto knocked and and dragged him towards the village. 

"Whoa, hold up Mitsuki! Get your hands off of me!" Takuto planted his feet on the ground and I couldn't pull him anymore. I turned around and mouthed 'sorry' and pointed to the village. Takuto wiped his hand on his pants and frowned,

"You better be sorry. Next time when you're going to grab me and run, kindly give me a hint so I could put on my gloves."

I mouth 'why' as he put on a pair of silk gloves and he simply answered, "You girls have germs. My friend Izumi told me."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms together on my chest. Boys are so weird.

"Gosh, it so hard communicating with you. You can only mouth words to me meaning I actually have to look at you but you are so short!"

As if to prove the point, he showed me the high difference with his hands.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed again.

Takuto laughed and sighed, "Uh whatever. You want to go to the village right? Let's go. We don't have all day. I'll show you around town."

There were so many different things to do in town that we couldn't possible see it all in one day. We strolled past markets and stalls. Takuto even bought snacks for me to eat. I think this afternoon brought us closer to each other and we got to know each other more. Takuto didn't even complain how I could only mouth words to him or how short I was. At the end of the day, he walked me over back to the cottage.

"I guess you aren't too bad after all, Shorty. I'll see you tomorrow," Takuto grinned and gave me a pat on the head.

Just like that, months went by and Takuto had been visiting almost every day. Sometimes, he would take me to the village, and other times, he would take me fishing or to the forest. No matter where we go, I would always have the best time of my life. Takuto was like an older brother that was always there for me. In a way, I am grateful that I fell into the river just three months ago. We were able to talk about anything and he was always there to guide me along. Throughout the months, my voice gradually came back, and it was Takuto who coax me into using my voice. I was hesitant as first to use it but now my voice was just as strong as it used to be. At night, would sit on top of the roof and sing songs. Takuto actually has a really nice voice and we would sing songs that he wrote. Sometimes, we would just drift off to sleep watching the stars.

* * *

Today, Takuto took me to the village. We walked in hand in hand while Takuto was telling me about his life in the castle. He told me how there were many elegant balls that he absolutely hated, even though I could never imagine why. It sounds fun to me. We sat down on the fountain's edge in the middle of the town. 

"Everyone is really fake at those parties- the girls especially. I have yet to meet someone like you in a party but I probably never would. It's impossible." Takuto said as he shook his head.

I laughed, "Nothing is impossible Takuto. Just have hope. Look at me! Everyone thought I lost my voice but it's alright now!"

"I hope you're right. You're too optimistic."

I smiled.

"Oh, Mitsuki, close your eyes. I have something I want to give you."

I shut my eyes and felt Takuto put something around my neck. I opened my eyes and gasped. It was a beautiful silver necklace with the words 'Full Moon' engraved onto it.

"Takuto… thank you. I don't know what to say."

"I love you," Takuto whispered, staring into my eyes.

"I…" I stammered and looked away. I stood up and ran to the direction of cottage without looking back.

"Mitsuki!" Takuto called out.

I don't know if he actually chased after me because I didn't turn back but I got home without Takuto stopping me. I ran into my room and shut the door quietly behind me. I slid down to the ground, with the door guiding me down. I sat on the floor… what was Takuto to me? Was he an older brother, or was he something else? I think at this point, I don't even know myself.

* * *

The next morning, Takuto didn't show up at all like he usually did. I think I was actually disappointed. Something felt like it was… missing without him. I moped around for the rest of the morning until Pa barged into the cottage panting. He had a piece of paper clutched in his hand and Ma and I quickly rushed over to him. 

"Mitsuki," Pa gasped, "There are guards all over the town from a far away kingdom. They are looking for their missing princess. They are looking for you."

* * *

I hope it's not too dry. The next chapter is the last and it is much more exciting. Review if you want an update! Also, the storyline of the epilogue to My Dilemma is completely thought out already. I promise that it is mighty juicy and jam packed with surprises and twists! 


End file.
